New Journeys New Galaxies
by doctor anthony
Summary: Sequel to the Plague Ship Saga. As Revan prepares to go after The Director and end him, his plans hit a bump when he and the Shade Organization discover another potential threat to the galaxy and consider wiping them out as a ghost from the past returns.
1. Chapter 1

New Journeys New Galaxies

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, and I don't own Stargate Atlantis either MGM does. And this fic is a sequel to my Star Wars horror fic series the Plague Ship Saga if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do now or you wont know what is going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fanfic.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver and Xpredatorx as they are eight of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Lastly while this is a crossover fic it focuses more on SW then SGA and is set during season 2 of SGA.

Well that is enough of an authors notes on with chapter 1.

Chapter 1 galaxy in chaos

Corcuscant senate building

As the sun rose over the planet of Corcuscant and everyone started waking up at the dawn of a new day on the capital city planet. 1 man in particular was already up at the Republic senate building and looking over the latest intelligence reports from his operatives all over the galaxy from the Republic black operations group known to the galaxy as the Shade Organization.

Revan then started reading the reports from the operatives deep undercover in the territory of the Separatist Alliance and the newly formed Imperial Remnant which was made after the war against the Chanso fleet as some senators from the Republic were unhappy at what Republic Chancellor Vader did with the Rebel Alliance when they signed a peace treaty and with some Imperial leaders as well as members of the Shade Organization they formed their own government with help from the re-established Sith Order.

However after the war with the Chanso fleet was over the Republic, Separatist and Imperial leaders met on Onderon and made a peace accord to ensure no more wars happens as everyone in the galaxy was war weary at the moment.

But sadly for Revan not everyone in the galaxy wanted to settle with the peace, the former leader of the Shade Organization the Director had gotten himself a seat of power in the Imperial Remnant ruling council along side the Grand Admirals and Sith Masters as he was now the leader of the Imperial Remnant's intelligence service known as the Imperial Network.

Revan then continued looking through the information and came across something interesting from his operative in the Imperial Network and the report said that the Imperials were doing research at a research base on the outer rim planet of Mezati Prime and according to the report the Director himself was personally overseeing this project himself.

Revan then looking through the database for anymore info on this project that the Imperials were working on and sadly all he could figure out was that it had been going on for the last 18 years and that it cost nearly 2 billion credit's a year.

Revan immediately activated the communications on his terminal and contacted the Jedi Council and as soon as he did he told the council members what his men had found out and that he needed the council to send a Jedi Master to Mezati Prime to find out what the Director is up to there.

The Council told him that the closet Jedi there was Shaak Ti and she would be sent there immediately. Revan then deactivated the terminal and decided to head home and spend time with his family.

Spaztu Prison cell block

As the guards of the infamous Spaztu Prison changed shifts and new guards started to begin their shift at the prison suddenly the sounds of gunfire were heard throughout the prison as a team of heavily armed men wearing the latest armour burst into the prison and started killing all guards in the prison.

The team then headed to the maximum security wing of the prison and along the way they killed every prison guard and prisoner who got in their way.

Soon the strike team was at the maximum security wing of the prison and as the team entered the wing the warden of the prison was there to greet them armed with a blaster pistol.

The warden said "What is the meaning of this attack, myself and the Director had a deal that man was never to be set free so what the hell are you doing?".

The leader of the strike team in blood red and black armour stepped forward and said in a mechanical tone of voice "The Director is altering the deal. If you do what we tell you to do them you might get out of here alive. Now open this cell".

The warden nodded and took out his id and opened the only occupied cell in the entire wing. The leader of the strike team then shot the warden dead with 1 shot from his rifle and then said loudly to the prisoner "Your release has been arranged".

The prisoner stepped forward and with his only arm he grabbed a nearby gun and said "Cobra, last time I saw you I had my arm cut off by you with an axe".

Cobra then said "Alex if the decision was up to me, I'd leave you here to rot or kill you right where you stand now follow me please". Cobra then stepped back and both men headed to the shower block to get Alex Cazki some new clothes.

Soon as Cazki was getting a much needed shower and as he was happy to finally be able to rid himself of this dirt from the prison Cazki looked at Cobra and said in a curious tone of voice "Who sent you here Cobra?".

Cobra answered "The Director sent us here" Cazki scoffed and Corba said in his mechanical voice "He is dying" Cazki then looked up at Cobra in complete shock at this news he heard.

Both men and the strike team soon boarded a transport ship and left the prison as they headed to their new destination.

Authors well that's chapter 1 completed please let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	2. Chapter 2

New Journeys New Galaxies

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, and I don't own Stargate Atlantis either MGM does. And this fic is a sequel to my Star Wars horror fic series the Plague Ship Saga if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do now or you wont know what is going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fanfic.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4, Canadiancloneluver and Xpredatorx as they are eight of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Lastly while this is a crossover fic it focuses more on SW then SGA and is set during season 2 of SGA.

Well that is enough of an authors notes on with chapter 2.

Chapter 2 meetings between old friends

Onderon city of Isis hotel

As Cazki and Cobra walked up another flight of stairs to the penthouse floor of the hotel where the Director was currently staying. Soon both men were at the door to the floor and Cobra knocked on the door.

The door was then answered by a young Twilek woman and she said with a smile on her face "Great to see you got him out safely. He is anxious to see you both, do come in".

Cazki and Cobra enter the room as the two guards near the door put their pistols back in their holsters as the Twilek woman brought them to the balcony where a man in wheelchair was waiting for them.

The man in the wheelchair then came towards both Cazki and Cobra and it was then Cazki recognised who this man was it was the Director himself. Cazki saw that the man no longer had his black hair as it was now grey and most it was gone, his skin had lost all colour and the only things that he noticed that hadn't changed in the Director appearance was the suit he was wearing it was the same as the other suits he always wore and his eyes still had the colour they had before red. Cazki then saw that the Director was also had a respirator and as well as a re-breather.

The Director then said in a very raspy tone of voice "It's good to see you again Alex". Cazki immediately said "Lets cut the bullshit old man, why did you want me here exactly?".

The Director then made a motion with his right hand and the Twilek woman lit a cigar and put it in the Directors mouth and the man then took a long drag of it before he answered "I was very sorry to hear about your imprisonment?".

Cazki then said "You had me thrown in that hellhole and the warden punched me in the face and I was told that he was sending your regards to me and he knocked me out cold with a punch to the face the very minute I arrived at the prison".

The Director then motioned for the nurse to get him a drink and a few minutes later the Director had a glass of scotch in the hand and his cigar was in the other hand. The Director then said "You were imprisoned for betraying me and helping my enemies work against me. Well I hope now that we can all put the past behind us as we now have a singular opportunity".

Cobra then said "What kind of singular opportunity do we have in front of us exactly sir?".

The Director said in an excited tone of voice "There has been a new development in regards to the Project and our plans. Using the Rakata ruins that we found on the Jedi home world, we were able to find the Rakata site where they housed all their culture, locations of planets technology and their very way of life, the Codex itself. Among these devices we found an object known as the blue circle. The ruins told us it was a teleportation device that could send anyone who walked trough it when it was activated nearly anywhere in the galaxy as long another similar device is on the planet in question they wish to go to. This device is apparently according to the ruins commonly referred to as a star gate, and just last week our scientists were able to activate it. I'm sure that I don't need to tell you both that this could be the biggest discovery for the entire galaxy since the discovery of the Star Forge itself. Cazki you are the best operative we have in relation to dealing with Rakata technology and we want you to lead a team through the star gate and see what you can find there".

Cazki nodded and said "What should I do if we run into species who know of the star gate and use them themselves and they try to get in our way?".

The Director took a drag of his cigar before he said "If you encounter anyone and they try to stop you Cazki then they are a threat to our galaxy and our very survival and you know what we do to threats to our galaxy Cazki, we get rid of them. Now you have our orders leave both of you".

As Cazki and Cobra left the room the Director started having trouble breathing and used his re-breather to help him breathe normally once again.

Corcuscant apartment complex

As Revan entered the apartment he was greeted with the smell of dinner being made in the kitchen and then he saw his two children appear in front of him. Revan smiled as he hugged his 17 year old son Jason and 16 year old daughter Sukai.

As soon as the hug was broken Revan was then kissed by his wife Marlaia and after she kissed him Revan kissed her back as he smiled again with all of his family around him as Revan was happy and at peace.

After the war with the Chanso fleet ended Revan was told by Maraia that she was pregnant and 9 months later she gave birth to Jason and soon after Sukai as well. Unlike what the Jedi Council did he didn't use his family as weapons and once the Jedi and Sith Orders were reformed after the war with the Chanso armada Revan set up a branch in the Shade Organization for anyone who wanted to learn the dark and light sides of the force without having to become a Jedi or a Sith. Some people didn't like this idea but it was done with the full support of former Republic chancellor and now member of the Jedi Order Anakin Skywalker as well as the head of the Sith Order and Revans former master Darth Bane.

The family then sat at the dinner table and as Marlaia brought out dinner for everyone Revan smiled and said "Terrific as always my love. You truly are a wonderful cook".

Marlaia then said "I know you like my cooking Revan, but you know I like doing other things as well". Revan didn't say a word as he knew what Marlaia meant, he knew that despite all these years she still wasn't use to settling down like Revan was, but he himself couldn't blame her as the closest thing to combat she had seen in years had been at the shooting range. Revan himself had seen some combat when he trained new Shade Organization operatives as well as force users in how to use the force. Aside from that all Revan had to do all day nearly everyday of the week was paperwork.

But Revan also was very proud that Sukai and Jason had joined his branch of the Shades and wanted to learn both light and dark sides of the force and how to use it in the way the force was meant to be used.

Suddenly Revan was driven out his thoughts when his daughter asked him a question and Revan said "I'm sorry Sukai I wasn't listening what were you saying?".

Sukai said "Dad do you know when Aunt Shaak Ti will be back as Raul and Kira wanted me to ask you when I saw them earlier today?".

Revan then answered "No Sukai I do not know when Shaak Ti will be back but I know she will be back soon".

The rest of the meal was finished in silence but Marlaia looked at Revan after he told Sukai he didn't when Shaak Ti would be back and she knew from his eyes that Revan knew more then he was letting on and Marlaia was going to get the truth out of him the only question was how long it would take to find out the truth.

Authors notes well that's chapter 2 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	3. Chapter 3

New Journeys New Galaxies

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, and I don't own Star gate either MGM does. And this fic is a sequel to my Star Wars horror fic series the Plague Ship Saga if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do now or you wont know what is going on at all in this fic.

Chapter 3 missions and orders

**Onderon medical facility**

As Alex Cazki sat up on the hospital and looked at the new replacement arm he had just been given to replace the arm he lost when the Director learned of his betrayal and ordered he be punished appropriately for his crimes.

Cazki then took out a photo from his pocket and the photo was of a young woman with brown hair and she was holding a 6 month old baby in her arms. As he continued to look at the wore out photo from long ago a single tear flowed down Cazki's face.

Suddenly the door opened and Cazki put the photo back in his pocket as Cobra entered the room and said in his usual tone of voice "Our transport has been arranged Cazki please follow me to the hanger bay".

Cazki then followed Cobra but as he did he kept 1 hand on his holster where his pistol was as he was determined not to take his eyes off Cobra at all as he hadn't forgotten when Cobra cut off his arm with a rusty axe and now he didn't trust Cobra as far as he could throw him and if Cobra was going to try anything against him then Alex swore he would be ready for him whenever that happened.

Unknown to him Cobra was given orders to kill Cazki after the mission was complete and all he had to do was wait till the mission was over and then get rid of Cazki once and for all.

Both men then entered the transport ship not taking their eyes off each other for a second and soon it was off heading towards their destination and the start of their mission.

**Mezati Prime research base**

As the two guards continued their patrol of the base they were as always bored as nothing ever happened here and as they were about to start talking once again about whatever they wanted to the sound of a lightsaber was heard from behind them and as both men turned around they were killed instantly with a single blow.

Jedi master and member of the Jedi Order Shaak Ti then hid the dead bodies from view and then went back into the ventilation ducts of the base as she continued her mission to get to the control room of the base and find out what was going on at this base and then find out what the Director was up to here.

Suddenly Shaak Ti heard the loud voices of two scientists and 1 scientist said "Doctor Gaish we have the results of the simulation we ran, we have discovered that the power we have wouldn't be enough to run another test successfully. If we run another test without enough power that the results could be catastrophic".

Doctor Gaish then said with anger in his voice "David none of this matters, the Director and the other Imperial leaders are growing impatient at our lack of progress. We have to run another test as soon as possible".

David then said "Sir we are not ready to run another test yet. We will need another week at least before we can even attempt another test. Please sir give us more time?".

Doctor Gaish said "Our concerns are of little consequences to the Director and his men now get all the scientists ready to run the next set of tests immediately in the control room, I will oversee them myself".

David replied "Yes sir" as both men headed off in separate directions and Shaak Ti followed the scientist identified as Gaish. Soon Shaak Ti saw that all the scientists and along with some Sith were assembling in the control room of the base.

Shaak Ti then saw that they were all looking a large circular object and another smaller device with buttons matching the symbols on the circular device.

Suddenly doctor Gaish said loudly "Lets begin the tests now, activate the gate!".

A doctor then pressed 7 several buttons before he pressed another symbol on the centre on the device and then the gate started locking in the symbols pressed by the scientist as it was activated.

Shaak Ti then knew was the time to make her move and used force push to get out of the ducts and go on the attack against the Sith and guards in the room.

As the Sith in the room took out their lightsabers and went on the offensive Shaak Ti used the force to defeat them as the gate was activated and as a burst of energy spewed out of the gate and 1 guard was caught by it and killed the gate suddenly stabilised as the fighting continued in the base as Shaak Ti had now defeated all the guards and now she only had to deal with the Sith that were there.

As Shaak Ti then avoided an attack by a Sith and the force lightening hit the gate the scientists saw that the power readings were now completely off the charts. And then a Sith used force push to throw Shaak Ti through the gate and she didn't know what was waiting for her but she would be ready for whatever happened.

**Atlantis gate control room**

As alarms started blaring and security teams set up in case it was an attack by the Wraith or another of their enemies. Elizabeth Weir then said "What is happening Rodney. Why isn't the shield up?".

Rodney McKay answered "I do not know Elizabeth something is interfering with the power distribution to the gate". Lightening then appeared out of the wormhole and hit the floor near several soldiers much to everyone's shock.

As Colonel John Shepard, Teyla and Ronan appeared next to them they knew something unusual was going on as they headed down to the security teams to help them in case this was a Wraith attack.

Suddenly the lightening stopped and then a woman was thrown through the gate and as soon as she came through the gate, it deactivated and the security teams surrounded her.

As Shaak Ti's eyes opened she saw that she was surrounded by armed men and woman, and she then activated her lightsaber and prepared to defend herself against these people whoever they were and it was then she noticed 1 person who was there she couldn't believe it as she said 1 word "Viper".

Shaak Ti was then so in shock that she didn't even defend herself when she was shot in the back and fell to the ground unconscious.

Authors notes well that's chapter 3 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	4. Chapter 4

New Journeys New Galaxies

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, and I don't own Stargate Atlantis either MGM does. And this fic is a sequel to my Star Wars horror fic series the Plague Ship Saga if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do now or you wont know what is going on at all in this fic.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Chapter 4 talks and arrivals

**Atlantis briefing room**

As doctor Elizabeth Weir and the rest of her senior staff sat down to discuss what just happened in the gate room. Colonel John Shepard then said "We secured the alien in the holding cell and have sent her weapons and all she had on her to the lab for analysis. So far we know that the technology she uses isn't Ancient nor is it any technology we know of or have ever seen before."

Ronan Dex suddenly said "She said Viper in English, does that mean something to you colonel?" Everyone then looked at British SAS colonel Victor Daniels nicknamed Viper and he didn't say a word as he honestly didn't know why this woman said his nickname either.

Victor himself had only been at Atlantis for a few weeks now after he was brought there on the Deadalus along with a division of British soldiers at the request of the British government as they wanted them there to protect British citizens at Atlantis and also as the British wanted more say in how the Stargate program and the Atlantis mission was run. And as a result he was made the second top military officer in charge at the base under Colonel John Shepard.

Teyla then said "Maybe Colonel Daniels can get some information out of her as she obviously knows someone resembling him from wherever she came from."

Everyone else nodded in agreement and the decision was made that Victor would talk to the alien and try and find out all he could from her.

**Mezati Prime research base**

As the transport ship landed in the main hanger bay, Cobra along with Cazki and their team exited the ship and were brought to meet the base commander and find out what accident happened there earlier on that same day.

As soon as they were brought to the control room the commander said "Welcome I am doctor Gaish, now what can I do for you today?"

Cobra didn't say a word as he took out a knife and stabbed Gaish in the heart killing him instantly Cobra then said "That is how the Director tolerates failure, now who is second in command?"

Another doctor stepped forward and Cobra said "Ok now I want you to find out what happened here and then get that gate working properly as the Director wants it working properly soon, do you understand what I'm telling you?"

The doctor nodded in fear and he and the other scientists immediately got to work as Cobra and his men looked on. Meanwhile Cazki contacted the Director on his com and said "We are here but Jedi master Shaak Ti was here as well and she was sent through the gate, but we don't where she was sent exactly."

The Director didn't say a word at first as he seethed with anger and used his re-breather when he had difficulty breathing and then said "Have the base secured, get more manpower there to increase security in case of another attack and then find out what happened then find Shaak Ti and kill her on sight".

Cazki only said angrily "You sent me here to get Rakata technology". The Director then said "Go through the gate and find Shaak Ti and you will find the technology we need."

The Director then turned off the phone as his nurse put another lit cigar in his mouth. A guard then said to him "Sir if you are suffering from lung cancer then why are you smoking so many cigars like you are?"

The Director blew out cigar smoke before he answered "I'm smoking and drinking like I am because of a simple fact I am in charge and I can do whatever I want."

The guard nodded and didn't say another word as his boss kept smoking his cigar.

**Corcuscant Shade Organization headquarters**

Revan entered his office and to his shock Shaak Ti wasn't there and according to his contacts he contacted as soon as he saw she wasn't back in Republic space an accident apparently happened at the research base and she apparently disappeared.

Revan knew that whatever happened there needed to be found out so he contacted the Republic military and told them where the base was and he gave them explicit orders that the base was to be taken fully intact.

The military leaders understood the orders and gave the orders to the fleet nearest to Mezati Prime. And Revan also told them to tell that fleet to expect his arrival as he would be leading the raid personally.

Revan then left his office but as he did he found himself face to face with Marlaia and he saw she was wearing her bounty hunter armour and she said with a smile on her face "You really didn't think I'd let you go alone did you Revan."

Revan was about to object and then he saw his children Jason and Sukai were also wearing armour and they were accompanied by Shaak Ti's kids Raul and Kira also wearing armour and they were ready to go and Revan knew there was no way he would be able to win this argument only said "Follow me, we'll take the Ebon Hawk and use that to meet up with the fleet."

All six of them then went to the hanger bay and using the Ebon Hawk they were soon away from Corcuscant and now in hyperspace heading for the rendezvous point with the Republic fleet.

Authors notes well that's chapter 4 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	5. Chapter 5

New Journeys New Galaxies

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, and I don't own Star gate either MGM does. And this fic is a sequel to my Star Wars horror fic series the Plague Ship Saga if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do now or you wont know what is going on at all in this fic.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch and lastly Xpredatorx as they are nine of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Chapter 5 interrogations and raids

**Atlantis holding cell**

As Colonel Victor Daniels entered the room he told the armed guards to leave the room as he saw the alien was in the centre on the cell meditating. Victor then said loudly "Who are you?" When he got no answer he walked around the cell till he was looking at her face to face and said "How did you come through our Stargate? How did you disable the shield?"

When she still said nothing Victor yelled out "How did you get here answer me?!". Again when she said nothing Victor was about to leave the room when the woman said "Viper do you not recognise me at all?"

Victor then said "I don't recognise you and why did you say my nickname when you first saw me in the gate room?". The woman then said "Because I knew a man named Viper from long ago and I loved him. You remind of him so much. And I don't how I got here nor do I want to be here so if you do figure out how to send me home I suggest you do it as soon as possible then bury this gate immediately. Maybe if your lucky they wont find you."

Victor then said curiously "Do you mean the Wraith?" And to his shock the woman shook her head and said "I don't know of these Wraith you speak of, who I'm speaking of is someone more powerful then anything you have ever encountered before and if they find out about you then they wont hesitate to kill you all in a matter of minutes."

Victor then yelled out "Tell me who are these people and where do they come from?!" the woman didn't say a word and Victor left the room in anger as some tears flowed down Shaak Ti's face.

Meanwhile Victor headed to the lab where McKay told him that the analysis of the technology was complete and from what they could tell this technology wasn't from the Pegasus galaxy or any galaxy they knew of. And when Victor informed Weir that his questioning hadn't gotten many answers that they needed and she told him to question her again soon and see what he could learn then and if he learned nothing then she would question the alien herself.

**Ebon Hawk**

As Revan and Marlaia sat in the cockpit of the ship they both didn't say anything as they thought of the raid that was about to take place and each of them were worried about their children as this was the first time they had been in combat and both of them swore they would do anything they could to make sure that Sukai and Jason were safe from harm as they would do for Shaak Ti's children as well.

Suddenly a familiar voice said "Statement master we are nearing our destination may I suggest you head to the armoury?" Revan smiled as his families old assassin driod HK-47 appeared holding a blaster rifle in his hands and with several heavy weapons on his back.

Revan stood up and headed to the armoury as the Ebon Hawk exited hyperspace and met up the Republic fleet just on the edge of Mezati star system. As Revan got his armour on and made contact with the fleet he told them what the objective was and that this was a black operation under the Shade Organization jurisdiction which meant Revan was in charge of the mission.

The attack plan was soon devised and everyone got ready for the raid on the Imperial base.

**Mezati Prime research base**

As Cobra and Cazki watched the scientists run their simulations a soldier came up to Cobra and whispered something in ear. Cobra then told Cazki to follow him and once they out of sight Cobra said "We have detected a Republic fleet on the edge of the system and the Ebon Hawk just met up with the fleet not less than 5 minutes ago. Revan is coming here Cazki so if we want to live to fight another day we need to get the hell out of here right now."

Cobra and Cazki then headed to the hanger bay and entered Cobras stealth fighter and left the base just as the bases security teams prepared to fight the Republic forces on the edge of the star system.

Meanwhile Revan ordered the Republic forces to begin their attack on the base immediately and Republic Arc 170 fighters were launched and lead to the planet Mezati Prime by the Ebon Hawk and Revan himself.

As the Republic fighters headed to the planet they saw a squadron of Imperial Tie fighters and bombers were being sent up to greet them and Revan yelled on the communications "Fire at will people, don't pick targets fire at them as soon as you have a lock on them."

The pilots acknowledged the command and soon the battle began as both sides opened fire on the other. As the fight was going on a single stealth fighter rose up from the planet and entered hyperspace and soon the Republic warships had arrived and in a matter of minutes all Imperial fighters and bombers were destroyed or the pilots had surrendered to the Republic forces.

Revan then led the fighters to the base as gunship's were launched and they headed to the surface of the planet. As Revans fighter landed in the base hanger bay he quickly got out of the base and activated his lightsabers as he started attacking all enemies that were in the hanger bay and as he killed the last guard the first wave of Republic transports entered the base and Marlaia, Jason, Sukai, Kira, Raul and HK-47 exited it followed by clone troopers and Shade operatives.

Revan then led the team through the base and they quickly dealt with the guards and Sith who were there and once they got to the main control room the scientists there gave up and Revan smiled as he saw his family and that Shaak Ti's children were uninjured and they now had the Imperial base and now all they had to was find out what happened to Shaak Ti and get her back safely and once they then Revan would take down the Director once and for all himself.

The scientists were then questioned and once they were told everything that happened when Shaak Ti was there and Revan knew what had to be done if they had any hope of finding Shaak Ti again.

Revan then ordered the scientists to activate the Stargate immediately and as they did Revan reached out with the force and after taking a few deep breaths he fired Sith Lightening at it and he then said to Raul and Kira "I'm going to find your mom kids and I promise you I will bring her back alive, I swear it on the force itself. I will find her and bring her home."

Marlaia then said "Revan where you go me and the children will follow you and you know that Raul and Kira will come as it is their mother on the other side of that gate, so what are we standing around here for lets go."

HK-47 suddenly said "Statement, master I will remain here and make that meat bag the Director doesn't try anything at all to stop you in your mission."

Revan nodded in gratitude as he held Marlaia's hand in reassurance and then both of them followed closely by Jason, Sukai, Raul and Kira stepped through the Stargate into the unknown.

Authors notes well that's chapter 5 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	6. Chapter 6

New Journeys New Galaxies

Chapter 6 anger and reunions

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, and I don't own Star gate either MGM does. And this fic is a sequel to my Star Wars horror fic series the Plague Ship Saga if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do now or you wont know what is going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fanfic.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Lastly while this is a crossover fic it focuses more on SW then SGA and is set during season 2 of SGA.

Well that is enough of an authors notes on with chapter 6.

**Onderdon hotel a few hours later**

As Cobra and Cazki entered the penthouse they saw the Director was already arguing with Imperial Grand Admiral Raulu Pasceil and his right hand man and commander of the Dark Troopers General Zazu Gidon.

As the Director was told what happened at the research base on Mezati Prime he looked at Raulu with anger in his eyes and said "Do you mean to tell me Grand Admiral that the only forces you left at the base to protect what was without a doubt the most advanced piece of Rakata technology in the entire galaxy was a single squadron of TIE fighters and bombers with no warships there at all to help them. How could you be so foolish Raulu?"

Raulu looked at the ground in shame as the Director smoked his cigar and said "Your relieved Grand Admiral."Suddenly General Zazu kicked Raulu in the back of the head and as he fell to the ground the Director took out a pistol and shot the Grand Admiral dead.

The Director then said to General Zazu "Unless you want to join your old leader is suggest you gather our men and start making an attack strategy to retake the research base from Revan immediately."

Zazu nodded as he left the room and Cobra and Cazki then stepped forward and the Director said angrily "Cazki I want to accompany the attack force to Mezati Prime and when they retake the base you find a way to activate that gate, and Cobra if you fail another mission I give you then I urge you to seriously consider not coming back at all, now get out my sight both of you."

As both Cobra and Cazki left the hotel Cobra made himself a promise that he would not fail in his mission again and that the next time he saw Revan he would kill that Jedi hero himself.

**Atlantis gate room a few hours earlier**

Alarms starting going off in the Atlantis base as another unscheduled off world activation of the Stargate was going on right now. Security teams took up defensive positions around the Stargate in case this was a Wraith attack but as the gate activated the shield once again failed as lightening for a second time came out of the gate only this time the lightening was more intense and more out of control.

And as the lightening stopped several people came through the Stargate and the Atlantis team saw that these people were heavily armed and they surrounded them and as these people got up off the ground Elizabeth Weir said loudly "You are surrounded please lower your weapons and I assure you that you will not be harmed."

Revan immediately told everyone to lower their weapons and he raised his hands up as he stepped forward and as a soldier grabbed his arm Revan head butted the soldier and with 1 move broke his arm in three different places. And as the other soldiers started to attack Revan the man used the force to his advantage to help him in the battle and in a few minutes he had taken out nearly all of them and as 1 soldier hit Revan in the back with his gun, Revan wasn't even affected by it and turned around to punch the soldier out cold but as he turned around Revan stopped in his tracks as he saw who it was and he couldn't believe it. It was Viper himself.

Revan then said with anger in his voice "Viper how is this possible, you died I saw that ship explode with you on board. Unless you weren't onboard at all were you, did you turn tail and run away to save yourself after we split up to take that ship down? I cant believe that I actually respected you as a leader in the squad. Your just a coward aren't you?"

Revan did not even wait for the man to say anything as he punched him in the face and as soon as he was on the ground he started hurting him in anyway he could and as he did he didn't notice Ronan behind him as he stunned him using his gun.

As Revan fell to the ground Marlaia instantly ran at the man who shot her husband determined to tear him apart and as she did she yelled out "You just made a big mistake buddy, when our leaders learn what you've done the Shade Organization will destroy all of you!"

Before Marlaia could hurt Ronan anymore she was knocked unconscious and none of the others did anything as they knew they were outnumbered and outgunned so they just put hands up in surrender and were led to the holding cells.

As the new arrivals were led away Victor and Ronan helped the security team regain consciousness and they were both shocked that 1 man was able to take down so many men and women so quickly.

Soon the Atlantis senior staff met in the briefing room and discussed what just happened and what they now knew, the tests that were ran to redial the coordinates that these people came from failed and from they could tell they would need a lot of power to get a stable connection and the power they would need would be the equivalent of 5 Zero Point Modules and they only had 1 and they could not waste any ZPMs ever if they had more then 5.

And they now had more people who arrived at their base in suddenly and they had to question them to see what they knew about the Atlantis base and find out if the Wraith knew that they were still around and they knew exactly who to start with in the questioning.

Authors notes well that's chapter 6 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	7. Chapter 7

New Journeys New Galaxies

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, and I don't own Star gate either MGM does. And this fic is a sequel to my Star Wars horror fic series the Plague Ship Saga if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do now or you wont know what is going on at all in this fic.

I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fic.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by HLPS formerly known as Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion. And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it no matter what they are.

Chapter 7 questions asked and unexpected answers given

**Atlantis holding cell**

Revan sat in his cell and as he started doing push ups Revan heard the voices of Bastila Shan and Malak in his head and Bastila said "Revan whatever you went through has caused both myself and Malak to partially lose our connection to the force. And we can tell that the man who you named Viper isn't him, he just looks very much like him and I know another thing all this technology isn't Rakata unlike that gate the Director was researching on Mezati Prime."

Malak then said "Maybe these people found Rakata tech and they repurposed it like I did with the Star Forge back when I was Sith Lord, ah the good old days."

Revan didn't say a word as the doors opened and the large man he saw earlier and who he heard was identified as Ronan enter the room and Revan noticed that the man had his hands taped and he looked ready to fight.

Revan then stood up and he smiled as he started to laugh loudly and once he regained his composure Ronan opened the cell door and Revan said "What are you doing?"

When he got no answer Revan said "Do you think you're a tough man huh, are you not afraid of what will happen to your friends if you lay a finger on me?"

Ronan then said "Do you mean the Shade Organization?" Revan raised an eyebrow as he heard this and then said "How do you know about the Shades?". When Revan got no answer he took a step forward and as he got ready to fight he said "Alright then if your not afraid neither am I."

Ronan then threw a punch at Revan and Revan easily sidestepped and grabbed Ronan from behind and threw him into the wall and punched Ronan twice in the gut as Revan was kicked in the leg and stepped back as Ronan turned around with a bloody nose. Revan then said in a taunting tone of voice "Come on fight me and give me a challenge at least."

Ronan suddenly punched Revan in the face and as Revan was knocked back he was punched several more time in the stomach and as Revan fell to the ground in pain Ronan said loudly "How did you get here. What do the Wraith know about Atlantis? And what is the Shade Organization?"

Revan immediately stood up and started punching Ronan and as Revan went on the offensive he said "Where I come from if you asked about the Shades you would end up dead at least 5 minutes after you asked that question. Now I don't know how me or my family got here but if you have hurt them in anyway then I'll see to it you pay dearly for what happened to them. And I do not know who these Wraith are, what are they exactly?"

Ronan then said "You are obviously more stronger then I thought, I wonder if the ones who came with as strong willed as you". Revan stopped his attacks as he closed his eyes as the dark side of the force started to take hold of Revan. Bastila said "Revan calm down please you are losing control". Malak then said "Too late for that Bastila, try contact Shaak Ti or the children we will need there help if we are to stop him."

Ronan was in shock at what he was seeing in front of him, this man now was apparently in some pain as he saw the mans eyes change colour from its regular colour to red and he also saw some cracks start to appear on the mans body. As this was going on Shaak Ti, and along with Jason and Sukai felt a big disturbance in the force and they all knew what had happened.

Shaak Ti then used the force to open the cell door and with a quick force push her guards were knocked out cold and Jason and Sukai also broke out of their cells as well and now they had to find the others and then get to Revan and stop him before he killed everyone in this place.

As soon as Jason and Sukai freed Marlaia, they told her what was going on and she grabbed guns off the unconscious guard and as they headed down a hallway they heard gunfire and saw Shaak Ti along with Raul and Kira in a fight with more guards. Shaak Ti then said "Aim for their arms and legs I'd like to avoid any killing if I can help it."

Marlaia nodded in agreement as they defeated the enemies and continued on their mission to find Revan and stop him. Suddenly the entire base shook and that only made Marlaia and the others more determined to get to Revan before it was too late.

**Imperial super star destroyer**

As Cobra and Cazki stepped onto the bridge on their flagship they saw the newly promoted Admiral Zazu already there waiting for them. They then looked ahead of them and saw that the fleet they needed of 55 star destroyers to take back Mezati Prime was fully assembled and ready to begin their assignment at once.

And as soon as Cobra gave the order the entire Imperial fleet went into hyperspace heading to Mezati Prime as fast as they could. And once they got there Cobra swore that they would take back the research base, activate that Stargate and go after Revan and kill him once and for all and then their long term plans would be complete and the Project could move forward.

Authors notes well that's chapter 7 completed let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


	8. Chapter 8

New Journeys New Galaxies

Authors notes I don't own Star Wars George Lucas does, and I don't own Star gate either MGM does. And this fic is a sequel to my Star Wars horror fic series the Plague Ship Saga if you haven't read that yet I suggest you do now or you wont know what is going on at all in this fic. And I want to thank my friend Darth Nightmear for helping me write this fanfic.

Also I recommend that all my readers check out the fics written by Angels Anthem, Appa Appa Away, LongLiveTheClones, XxheavendragonxX, Aurora Lunar 0Love This0, Icehockeychic4 Canadiancloneluver, Guardian Kitch, Jemmz and lastly Xpredatorx as they are ten of the best writers on this site in my opinion.

And please if you read this fic then let me know what you think of it good or bad comments just let me know as I want your opinions on it.

Lastly while this is a crossover fic it focuses more on SW then SGA and is set during season 2 of SGA.

Well that's enough of an authors notes on with chapter 8

Chapter 8 anger and explanations given

**Atlantis gate control room**

As the Atlantis base started shaking and lights started to flicker on and off all over the base all scientists in the control room were trying to find out what was causing it but so far they had no explanation for what was causing it at all.

Suddenly Colonel's Shepard and Daniels entered the control room and explained that the new arrivals had broken free and Dr Weir immediately told both men to lead the teams looking for them and to report when they successfully stopped them.

As John and Victor left the control room security teams reported that the arrivals were heading for the base where Ronan was questioning their leader.

John and Victor now knew where they were going now all they had to do was stop them and that was easier set than done.

**Imperial super star destroyer**

As the Imperial armada exited hyperspace and were now in orbit of Mezati Prime they saw at least 14 Republic warships there waiting for them. Cobra then immediately went to the hanger bay to lead the Imperial fighters in the attack while Cazki would direct the battle from the super star destroyer along with Admiral Zazu.

As Cobra got in his stealth fighter he smiled as he left the hanger bay as he knew his ship would be undetectable by the Republic forces and that would give the Imperials the edge they needed to win this battle quickly and decisively.

Cobra then went behind the main Republic warship and as he got a missile lock on its bridge he smiled as the enemy still couldn't detect him and he opened fire on the main ship.

**Atlantis holding cell**

Ronan Dex was in shock as he saw the man in front of him now not only had red eyes and cracks appearing on his flesh but now lightening was appearing all around him as he grabbed the former soldier from Setada by the throat and said with anger in his voice "Now what exactly did you say about my wife and children?".

Ronan didn't say a word as he was struggling to breathe and he then grabbed his pistol and aimed it at Revans head and he didn't have it set to stun.

Ronan then fired once at Revans head and much to his shock and disbelief the shot didn't hit Revan at all it stopped just inches away from his head and then the shot was crushed right in front of his very eyes. Revan then started tightening his grip on Ronan's throat and as Ronan's eyes started to roll in the back of his head Revan smiled evilly.

Meanwhile Shaak Ti and her children along with Marlaia, Jason and Sukai were still trying to get to Revan as they noticed that the shaking that was going on all over the base was now getting worse with every minute. They then saw more soldiers appear in front of them Shaak Ti then used force push to get them out of their way.

As they got closer and closer to Revan's cell more opposition was now in front of them and Shaak Ti and the others were determined to get to Revan no matter who got in their way.

Shaak Ti then immediately used the force against them as did Jason and Sukai as Marlaia and the others fired at the enemy but they didn't go for kill shots just wounds from gunshots in arms and legs only as they didn't want to kill anyone if they could help it.

As they then entered the area where Revans cell was located Shaak Ti and Jason along with Sukai could sense what was going on with Revan and they knew time was running out before Revan did something he would regret for the rest of his life.

As everyone already knew that Revan had gone through so much in the last 18 years since the war with the Chanso fleet ended and Marlaia especially knew that Revan had a lot of scars from his childhood and his life at the Jedi Temple when he was young and even more scars from when he joined the Shade Organization in Alpha Squad. And when Marlaia had Jason and Sukai they both agreed to go to therapy and help Revan deal with his issues from his past. And now Revan had dealt with the past but now all of that progress would be gone if Revan ended up with more blood on his hands.

Marlaia and the others soon were just 1 hallway away from Revan and now in their way was several soldiers including Viper and Marlaia looked at them with some anger as she and the others went on the attack. And as Maralia started beating several soldiers down to the ground using her fists. And as they kept attacking Jason created a wall using force push and pull along with speed to stop enemy bullets getting to him and then Sukai used force crush to destroy the enemies weapons.

As soon as Shaak Ti and the others had taken care of the enemy Marlaia then ran towards Revan and put her hand on his back and the very second she did that Revan's let go of Ronan and the cracks on his skin disappeared and his eyes changed back to their original colour.

Revan then looked at Marlaia and instantly he knew what happened to him and looked at the ground in shame and Ronan then said in shock "What the hell was all of that and what are you exactly?". Revan and Marlaia then looked at Shaak Ti in the hallway and all of them knew that they had to tell them the truth and then they could only hope for the best.

Revan then smiled as he answered "I'm human, now where the hell are we exactly?".

Authors notes well that's chapter 8 completed now let me know what you think of it read and review no flames though ok.


End file.
